1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processor used in copying machines, printers, scanners or the like, to read an original image represented on a paper sheet or the like, and to subject this image to various processes, and more particularly, to an improved guiding mechanism for slidable movement of the carrier scanning the original.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image processors typically include a carrier to pick up an image to be processed from an original and to direct it to an image processing unit such as a CCD. To carry out this function, the carrier includes various optical elements such as reflectors, which form an optical path extending from the original to the CCD. The carrier is driven to scan the original and thereby to pick up the image to be processed. The carrier is driven in operative association with a length of wire adapted to be taken up on a pulley that is rotatably driven by an electric motor. The carrier is placed on guide means horizontally extending within a main body of the image processor and slidably moves on the guide means. To guide such slidable movement of the carrier, the carrier is provided with pedestals of which the distal ends come in slidable contact with the guide means.
However, the guiding mechanisms of this type disadvantageously vibrate due to the slidable movement of the carrier since the guide means is made of the same metallic material as the main body of the image processor and the carrier also may be affected by this vibration. As a result, the original image picked up by the carrier may be distorted. To overcome this problem, it is well known to provide a magnet on the carrier properly spaced from the guide surface of the guide means so as to alleviate the vibration of the carrier.
However, mounting a magnet on the carrier generates a magnetic force directed orthogonal to the direction in which the carrier is slidably moved and consequently such magnetic force may resist the slidable movement of the carrier. In addition, this countermeasure inevitably increases the number of parts.